Ember and Rain
by creativekat
Summary: This is a story of my two o.c's from another planet. What will their advantures in Jump City bring them?


Ember and Rain

thanks to Hanatro for letting me use an o.c.

**Penny**

The sound of wood crackling filled the crumbling room. Every second a new piece of wood fell to the ground. Every time I dared to look up my vision was filled with flickering orange. The flames danced around the burnt wood. My vision was blurred by the tears that somehow didn't end. My body shook with every breath. My longs, which are stronger than the average human's, burned from to much time in the smoke. I was suffocating. Just like the fire, I needed oxygen to survive, but there wasn't much left in the air.

My clothes were on fire, but I remained unburned. You see, I am not human. I am a Florine. We can control the elements. Those who are earthbound can also move metal as if it was rock, air bounds have control over gravity for any object, water bounds can control ice and steam just like liquid water, and fire bounds can control energy such as lightning just like how fire flows. We can all sort of fly, but it's difficult unless your air bound. I'm a fire bound which is why I wasn't burned. That was the night I had discovered my power, and I lost control.

My name is Penny Trin of Telwood. I was five then. My parents died in that fire. That was the last night I saw them, and my little brother, Eyal. The boddy found me three hours after the house burned down. It was too late, they were already dead. I was passed out, nearly dead from being crushed under the unburnt beams. They sent me to be a slave, like all the other orphans. I was lucky though, I was sent to the palace to be the princess's maid. We were great friends for a while, but she ran away from her problems instead of facing them. It really aggravated me, and then one day she was gone. Things got a lot worse for me, the king whipped me every time I did something wrong. I couldn't take it, so I ended up doing the same thing I had been so mad at her for. I ran away to Earth. I was almost 16 then. I swiped one of the one-person spacecrafts. After a week of being lost in space, I finally made it to Earth.

It was so different there. I ended up in a place called Jump City. It was beautiful. They actually had water, it want just dirt everywhere. I stood in awe, my jaw dropping practically to the ground. I pulled up the hood of my black hoody to cover my eyes that blazed a bright orange. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. I started to walk into the city. I was looking for an abandoned house or something for shelter. When I came near to an empty store, I bumped into a boy who looked about my age. He wasn't tall for a human, but still taller than me. He wore a sweater vest, glasses, had dark hair, and had a book bag with him. For some reason I was afraid that he would find out who I am so I just muttered a quick "sorry," before bolting into an ally.

**Serenity**

My name is Serenity Light. I am the princess of a small planet named Telwood. I ran away to Earth to get away from my over controlling dad. We are a species called Florine. Florines are similar to humans. My mom used to tell me a story on how our kind came to be. The native species to our planet, who called themselves Glarfens, had come to Earth to study the humans. They noticed an extra smart group of humans in the area that the pyramids were built.

They abducted the slaves that had created the pyramids and brought them back to Telwood. They bread them for strength, agility and brains. They lost unimportant organs and developed a few new ones. Soon they started developing powers. First, the airs, then fire, then earth, and then water. I am a water bound, the most uncommon of all the powers.

Eventually they became smart enough to realize that they could over throw the Glarfens and rule the planet. By this point, their DNA mutated enough that they weren't humans anymore, but they never separated too far in genetics. We could interbreed successfully if we wanted to, but sometimes the child could be dangerous. A war started over the historic Florines. They destroyed the planet. All the land water dried up, and soon the Glarfens started to die off. There are none left, only us Florines.

I was almost 15 when I made it to Jump City. I walked around in amazement for a while, wondering where I would stay. Suddenly I was pulled into an ally way and a strange man pressed a knife to my neck. He was about to say something but was knocked out by someone behind him. I fell to the ground, shaking from adrenalin, and looked up at my savior. He stumbled over to me, holding a bleeding wound on his arm. A girl about my age appeared next to me out of nowhere. "That was a close one, better watch out, Slade has a lot of minions lately." She smiled at me as she helped the boy who looked about a year older than her. "What's your name?" She asked me. I told her as I studied the boy's lime green eyes.

Over the next few days, I learned that the boy was named Jericho. He couldn't talk because of a wound Slade had given him. I also learned that Slade was Jericho's father. Jericho could control people through eye contact. The girl was named Violet, like the color of her eyes. She could turn invisible at will. She wouldn't tell me much more about her though. She was slightly taller than me and Jericho was an average height, which meant he was a decent amount taller than me. Florines are very small in general. It comes from being bred for agility.


End file.
